Magic Me
Soo, I've been planning this story for sometime and today I finished the first chapter. Yeah, I'm not the best writer out there, but I'll try to be decent. This is my first original story so don't complain if it looks messed up! Anyways, enjoy! --Bloom✩How about a coffee? 00:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 - Something went right This was seriously not meant to happen. Seriously. Stupid life, wanting to throw me into life-and-death situations when I’m just the nerd next door, nothing much to pay attention for more than a few seconds. Yeah, I guessed you would be asking that. What life-and-death situation was I thrown exactly? Hm, I guess I should tell you from the start, shouldn’t I? First I’ll explain who I am. My name is Miyuki Sasaki, a normal Japanese collegial girl, in every aspect possible. Normal black hair, with normal black eyes and a normal body with no special attributes. I live a normal life with my parents and go to a normal school that’s near my house and always have normal grades that pass me to the next year. Boring isn’t it? I guess the only thing that doesn’t fit my boring life is my best friend (my only friend for that matter). Her name is Yui Hasegawa and she studies in the same class as me since grade school. She is a tomboy, crazy, hyper and very interested in magics and sorts. That stupid interest of hers is what got me into this mess. Well, now it’s best if I start the story, isn’t it? Ok, so here we go. Like I said Yui loves all this mystic stuff and always finds a “spell” for us to try. They never work, obviously. Until that cursed day. The bell had just ringed, signaling the end of the class and the start of the school clubs, so I packed my bags as slowly as possible since I didn’t have clubs and I could take my time to get home. When I finished packing and looked up, I saw a bob of messy brown hair with blonde high-lights on my face with a huge grin under it. Yep, you guessed right. That’s Yui. She used to have a beautiful blonde hair (she has European lineage) but she dyed when she turned 14. Well, on with the story. “You won’t guess what new spell I found, Miyu!” She was almost bouncing in the front chair. I raised my eyebrows. Even though they don’t work, it’s fun to try them. It brings a bit of fun in my boring life. “What? How to make bubblegums last forever?” I asked her with a hint of sarcasm, which she paid no attention. “That’s the Chocolate Fabric, Miyu. Guess again!” I sighed. Her excitement always gets on my nerves a bit. “Just tell my Yui” She pouted but I guess she was too happy to start annoying me about my grumpiness. “You’re no fun, Miyu! But I’ll tell you anyway. This spell can get you into the story you wish!” I swear her grin was so big, the Cheshire cat would be envious. “Into the story?” My eyebrows were raised high. What had this girl drank? “Yep! You get a book you like and with the spell, you can get into the story it tells! Isn’t it great!” I have to admit, at that time I thought that if it really worked, it would be the best thing that it ever happened to me. So, after I agreed on helping her, we went to the library. And you ask if someone wouldn’t see Yui sitting on the table, a book of spells on one side, my favorite fantasy book on the other, candles all around us plus all the weird things she says are for rituals and that I’m too scared to ask where they are from? Not really. No one comes into the library at this time. Most people are at their clubs and the librarian hardly ever enters this place.Because of that we always try the spells here. Ok, so now that this was explained let me go on. I was sitting on a chair after we set up everything on the table and Yui was sitting Indian style on the table with my book on her hand and the spell book laid down on her lap. She was chanting something in a different language with her eyes closed. Suddenly a gust of wind almost blew me away from my chair. I got up slowly with the wind still trying to knock me out my feet and saw that Yui had opened one of her eyes, but continued chanting. I got the message through her open eye: “Close the window before the wind blows out the candle”. I nodded and crawled to the window, scared that if I walked, I would be blown to the other side of the library. I saw the windows almost falling off their hinges with the force of the wind. I stood up by the side of it so the wind didn’t get to me and forced the window closed. I locked it just to make sure and stopped a bit to think of what just happened. “This is so weird. I could swear I locked it before we started” I walked back to our spot to see Yui finishing the spell by burning the book. “Ugh! That was my favorite book! It’s the first edition and it was so expensive” I bit my lip so I wouldn’t complain and sat on my chair so I wouldn’t go there and take my book from Yui’s hands. The book caught on fire and by that time I was about to jump on her and get my book from her. She chanted the last word and the book turned into ashes. Just that. My favorite book turned to ashes right in my face and nothing else happened. We both stood there for a few moments looking at each other waiting for something to happen. When about 5 minutes passed Yui’s face turned into a frown. “Argh! I don’t know what I did wrong! I said everything right, burned the book and nothing happened!” My eyes were watering. I just burned my book for nothing. For nothing! “I’m really sorry Miyu. I was sure it would work today! But it seems like I really don’t have any magic in me” She sighed and turned to pack all our stuff “Wait Yui” She turned to me with a raised eyebrow, silently asking what. “I’ll pack everything. You can go home, don’t worry” I’m not sure what I was thinking at that time. I only wanted to make sure my book wouldn’t be wasted for so little so I did one of the most stupid decisions of my entire life. Yui stared at me for a moment as if wondering what the hell was going on with me, then nodded and left to get her bag and go home. I was now alone in the library with a crazy plan that I thought would never work. I heard the last bell signaling it was already 7 o’clock and that everyone should leave. Then, steps with a clicking sound, which showed it was probably a woman in high-heels, came closer to the library door. I hid behind a shelf and held my breath, hoping to not get caught by the fake blonde librarian. I don’t know if I was disappointed or not, but the only thing that happened was the door being locked and the clicking footsteps going farther away. I breathed out, a bit relieved that my plan would be able to continue. Truth to be told? Right now, I wish the librarian had entered and sent me home. I guess that’s what we get hoping for good workers. I turned back to the table. The circle had been a bit smudged so I made it again. It took a bit of time but I had to make it perfect. Usually when me and Yui try this spells I’m the one to draw the circles and organize everything while Yui does the spell itself. I took the magic book in my hands and read what I was supposed to do. I finished setting up and stood up in the middle of the circle. Yes, I was standing on a table in a locked library at about 8 PM by myself. I took the ashes of my former book in my hand and started chanting the same thing Yui did about two hours ago. The candles were flickering and the wind started blowing again, messing my hair completely. I ignored everything that was happening around me since that the ashes were still in my hand for some reason I didn’t care enough to think about, so nothing else worried me. When I got to the last word I had to say, I blew the ashes from my hand around the circle. I don’t know why I did it, but it felt like something I should do. When the ashes touched the circle, it began to glow in a pinkish light. I couldn’t move my feet away from it and I was shocked of what was happening. All this years watching Yui perform failed spells, the circles never glowed. Never. I was looking at it terrified when the light started to wrap itself around my ankles. Slowly it crept up and I was soon being consumed by the weird pink light. When it reached my face, my eyes that were wide in fear, closed and I felt myself losing consciousness. The next time I opened my eyes, I was lying in the middle of a clearing. The light hurt my eyes and I blinked to get used to it. I sat up and was taken over by the smell of peppermint. The only thing I saw was a white blur in my face. I backed away, my eyes still hurting and noticed the once white blur was a woman, probably in her early twenties, with white bluish hair, grayish blue eyes and a curious but excited look printed on her face. “You look like someone with a good deal of magic. How about you become my apprentice?” Chapter Images Circle.png|The magic circle Mayu.jpg|Miyuki yui.jpg|Yui Category:Stories Category:BloomOfFairyTail